


From the Corner

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Daemons Make It Better [2]
Category: X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A settled daemon changing was a horror story Victor'd heard as a child.</p><p>Daemons+ fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Corner

A settled daemon changing was a horror story Victor'd heard as a child, but of course he'd only heard it once and he'd never seen it happen, because once your daemon settled it didn't change, not ever.

 

Only as good old Logan lay in the tank as they sliced him open and laced adamantium to his bones in the same breath, with the same tool-- because otherwise the muscles and tissues and skin would heal long before they injected it, and the whole thing would be a waste, a failure, and no one could have that-- Victor saw his daemon writhe and bleed rivets of golden dust from the same wounds Logan suffered through.

 

They both screamed.

 

Victor kept a fist buried in Victoria's scruff as she pressed against his thigh, the queen-cat's saber teeth brushing against his pants, and they listened to Rose and Logan scream and scream and scream.

 

Then they knit themselves back together and the large brown cat twisted, angry and sharp and bitter and clawing from her cage, snarling, rabid with pain the same way Logan was.

 

Then the wolverines burst out of the facility and Victoria pressed further into Victor's leg, like they could meld together and hide in one form, safer. “If they put us through that, we'll die.”  
  
“If they put us through that,” Victor agreed, because now it was on the list of very, very bad plans, “Then they'll die.”


End file.
